


Charts and Closets

by Hughville



Series: The Secret Affair Series [6]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place during Living The Dream, S4.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Charts and Closets

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Living The Dream, S4.

“You don’t miss me?”

Cameron stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked around. “House?”

“You don’t miss me? Really?”

Cameron turned back and looked into the janitor’s closet. House sat on a cart toward the back of the small room.

“You,” he said, pointing his cane at her, “are such a liar.”

She looked up and down the hallway and then quickly entered, closing the door behind her.  
“Lock it,” House instructed with a smirk.

“House, we can’t keep doing this,” Cameron told him, turning to lock the door.

“And yet, you’re locking the door. Interesting.”

She sighed and folded her arms. “You know why I had to say that in your office earlier.”

“Do I?”

“House.”

“Cameron,” he mocked.

She looked at him in exasperation. “We’re going to get caught.”

House shrugged. “I’m okay with that.”

“Well, I’m not,” she huffed. “We have to stop.”

House slid down off the cart and limped slowly toward her. “Really? You really want to stop?” He stopped in front of her and reached out to trace the neckline of her purple top, his finger lightly brushing her skin.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

“Interesting,” he breathed. “You say you want to stop but when I touch you, your body says something different.”

“House,” she breathed.

“That is my name,” he said, leaning forward to lick the path his finger had taken.

“Oh, God!” she gasped.

“You keep calling me God and my head’s gonna swell. I think my ego is already big enough, don’t you?” he asked in a teasing tone.

His cane hit the floor and with one quick movement he pulled her top over her head. Her bra followed and House stood back to look at her. Cameron’s breath caught in her chest as his eyes roamed over her with obvious desire.

“Okay,” he told her, reaching out to trace the hardening peak of one rosy nipple. “These would definitely give my patient a woody.”

“House,” she laughed breathlessly.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, leaning forward. When his warm mouth closed over her breast, she grabbed his shoulders and cried out. She tilted her head back, enjoying the feel of his tongue against her rapidly heating skin. His hands moved to the button on her pants and the next thing she knew they were pooled around her ankles. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it from his shoulders. She ran her hands over his chest before leaning down to press her mouth against his warm skin. When his hand slid beneath the waistband of her panties, she involuntarily bit his nipple.

“Hey!” he cried. “Watch the delicate equipment.”

She licked him, soothing the tender spot. He waited until her mouth was well away from his nipple before sliding her panties down. She leaned back and quickly unfastened his jeans. She shoved them, along with his boxers, down to his ankles. Standing back slightly, she looked at him with a smirk.

“Well, I see you can still get engorged the way God intended,” she told him, reaching out to stroke him.

“I’m not impotent,” he muttered, pulling her against him. His mouth swallowed her laugh and he spent several minutes kissing her, enjoying the feel of her tongue sliding against his. She gasped when he spun her to face the door. Her feet became tangled in her pants and he lifted her slightly, freeing her from them. He pressed her against the smooth wood of the door and grasped her hips.

“House,” she panted, “if someone walks by, they’ll hear us.”

“Then don’t scream,” he laughed.

“House,” she said desperately.

“Fine,” he reluctantly agreed. “If you weren’t so damn noisy…”

She moved to the back wall of the closet and reached out for him. He grabbed her hands and spun her around again. He pushed her up against the wall and she shivered as his arm encircled her waist and his erection pressed against her back.

“Lying is a punishable offense,” he whispered in her ear. His warm breath and the feel of him, long thick and hard, against her back sent shivers through her. “Telling my team where my porn is…also a punishable offense. What if they steal it?”

Cameron laughed. “And just what are you planning to do about it?”

“This,” he breathed. His hands began a slow exploration of her body that sent shockwaves of desire through her. His nimble fingers found every sensitive area and stroked, rubbed and teased until she was begging him for release.

“Please, House! Please! Please!” she begged, thrusting back against him, trying to twist her body to pull him into her.

“Do you miss me?” he growled, his breath rasping in her ear. “Do you think about this when I’m not around?”

When she hesitated, his fingers found the most sensitive area and pressed hard against it. She bucked up against his hand.

“Do you?” he asked again, his teeth nipping her earlobe.

“Yes, yes! I miss you! I think about—ohhh—this when you aren’t around! Please! I need you! Please!” she begged.

House turned her head and looked deep into her eyes. “Don’t lie to me ever again. I don’t care who is in the room.” His mouth crushed hers in a brutal kiss. She groaned against his mouth when he turned her to face him and pressed her against the wall. Her hands clawed at his hips, drawing her into her as deeply as he would go. He began to move and she climaxed so violently that he had to cover her mouth to stop her frenzied screams. A satisfied smile curved his mouth as her eyes rolled back in her head and she jerked forcefully against him. When she went slack in his arms, he removed his hand from her mouth and wrapped both arms around her waist, supporting her as he continued to thrust into her. Her head lolled back against the wall and she looked at him from beneath heavy lids. Then her eyes widened and House laughed as she had her second orgasm. This time he swallowed her screams with his mouth. When she relaxed in his arms again, he gave a few more hard thrusts and shuddered against her as he found his own release.

They slid down to the floor in tangle of arms and legs. Cameron shifted to allow House to straighten out his right leg. Leaning against him, she sighed. He slid and arm around her and leaned his cheek on her head.

“Do you scream like that for Chase?” he asked jealously and grimaced as soon as the words left his mouth. He waited for her to respond in anger or righteous indignation.

She laughed. “I don’t scream like that for anyone,” she told him with complete honesty. “Just you.”

House sat silent. There were so many things he wanted to say but couldn’t. Finally, she pulled away from him and straightened her hair. She pushed herself up and House watched her with longing in his eyes as she gathered up their clothes. She held out her hand and helped him to his feet. They dressed in silence. Cameron reached out to smooth the front of his shirt.

“I do miss you,” she confessed. “But I can’t come back.”

She reached up to kiss him and when he opened his eyes she was gone. House gently rubbed his mouth and sighed.


End file.
